


私奔

by morisue



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-20
Updated: 2009-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-26 21:18:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1702868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morisue/pseuds/morisue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>双桨浪花平，夹岸青山锁。你自归家我自归，说着如何过。我断不思量，你莫思量我。将你从前与我心，付与他人可。</p><p>——谢希孟，《卜算子》</p>
            </blockquote>





	私奔

推荐BGM：坂本龙一，《Merry Christmas Mr. Lawrence（piano）》，收录专辑《Coda》

 

 

相叶打电话给樱井说自己要结婚了的时候，对方在电话里沉默了很久。

那时他们已经大半年没联系，相叶想来想去，还是通报一声。

就算是连『分手』都没有好好说莫名其妙就一拍两散的前男友，这点礼数还是得周到不是。

大家都不是三岁小孩，就当这是正式的好聚好散也好。相叶心想，我可真不是为了人前对你炫耀还顺带讹你一份礼金。

“就觉得……与其从别人那里听到，总还是自己告诉翔君的好。”在那沉默里，相叶不自觉的绞着电话线，慢慢的说。

然后听到那头一声模糊的气音，也不知是叹气还是笑，樱井翔平静的声音稳稳的传来：

“那，恭喜你了。”

“谢谢。”

 

——相叶那时当真以为，这是故事最后的结局。

 

婚礼打算在教堂办，但庆祝的会场决定在自家的料理店。并不打算请太多客人，都是些相熟的人，自家地方看着亲。结婚后回老家的机会更少了，当是道别也好，相叶雅纪其实是个念旧的人。

女方是很温良的姑娘，并没有异议，只说相叶君真是个温柔的人。相叶就笑，做准备时更开心些，指使那帮损友卖劳力时更趾高气扬些。

从小玩到大，彼此指使半辈子了，吆三喝四都不带客气的，不多这一次，不缺下一次。

二宫没好气的拍他头，“少一脸监工样，等我结婚累不死你。”

“随时恭候。”相叶笑嘻嘻的，眼角褶子开成一朵花。二宫被恶心到，又在那开了花的脸上拍了一爪，拔高嗓子leader leader的叫着跑去跟正在写会场告示牌的大野捣乱。

“结婚请帖也有叫leader写吧，没见过这还找人代笔的，leader你也真听这笨蛋的话。”二宫不屑的翻白眼。

leader不是leader，leader就是个外号。大野抬起头好脾气的笑笑，没作声。

“大ちゃん的字好看嘛，我就负责送请帖啦。”相叶大言不惭。

二宫飞了个『笨蛋这本来就是你的事吧』的眼刀，懒得搭理他。

松润做完手头的事也拢过来，一边喝水一边问：“那你有给他请帖吗？”

房间里突然静了一下，大野也停了笔看着相叶。

“没有，”相叶淡淡的声音听不出情绪，“我不知道他新家的地址，就给他打了电话，还好号码没变。”

“他会来吗？”

“大概吧。”

 

婚礼在周日，空出整个周末待命的三人吃完相叶爸妈的爱心午餐后，被准新郎大发慈悲批准回家。

“明天早点来哦。”相叶挥着手依旧笑成喇叭花。

差不多都准备停当了，下午只用再去趟花店。本来订好的花临时缺货不够，花店万分抱歉的表示可以用相似的品种替换，相叶想去确认看看。

出门时接到未婚妻的电话，说那边也在好好准备着，末了说相叶君不要太辛苦了。女性特有的温婉，带着一点点娇柔，非常慰藉人心。相叶不觉放软了眉眼，口气甚至带上些甜蜜。

所以挂了电话抬头看到堵在门口的车子时，觉得自己穿越得厉害。

樱井翔从车窗里探出头，笑着对他打了个招呼，半年未见的脸熟悉得有点恍惚。

瘦了。这是相叶脑中的第一反应。

“想着来看看有什么能帮忙的，正要进去，可巧你就出来了。”依旧是温柔的嘴角，眼睛盈盈的望住相叶。

“哦……”相叶还没完全搞清状况，只老老实实的说，“我要去花店。”

“那我送你吧。”樱井很顺口的说，仿佛是理所当然的事。

“诶？”相叶摸摸鼻子，想说不用了，却又说不出口。

和多日不见的旧情人一同去确认婚礼上的用花？这听起来未免可笑，我们又不是圣母。

可就是说不出拒绝的话。相叶站在原地，自己和自己僵持。

樱井于是走下车来，拉开后车门，静静的看着他。

相叶不知道自己在心虚个毛，可就是在与他的对视中败下阵来。他垂下眼，钻进车里。

 

报了地址后，相叶就一直垂着头坐在后座上不吭声。

他知道樱井不时从后视镜里看看自己，可是他想有什么好看的呢。

总不是两只眼睛一个鼻子一张嘴巴，没了你，我还真掉块肉吗。

他又想，可是他瘦了。

于是一瞬有那么点不是滋味。

冷不防樱井叫他。

“相叶君，要不要睡一下？”

“嗯？”他抬头对上后视镜里的目光，看到它再柔和了点。

“没有，看你有点累的样子，怕你是为了婚礼没休息好。”樱井微微笑着，“要是困的话就睡会儿吧，到了我叫你。”

“嗯……”相叶含糊的应了，车里又安静了。

相叶想他叫我『相叶君』。有点别扭，但又安心了，然后真觉得累了。这两天都在忙东忙西，不够睡，没想到结婚这么麻烦。

相叶打了个呵欠，完全放松下来。趴在座位上睡着前，他想樱井现在的发型挺好看的。

 

放心状态下黑甜一觉，醒来时并不觉得睡了很久，看看时间已经午后三点了。睡眼惺忪的相叶还没发现蹊跷，只纳闷怎么还没到呢。

樱井在前座问，“醒了？”

“嗯”，相叶扒着头发坐起来，看看窗外陌生的灰色公路，随口问，“到哪了？”

“218号国道。”

“哦……哈？！”相叶终于清醒过来，瞪大眼吼，“那不是高速么？！”

“是啊。”樱井平静的话语带着笑意，他抬头在后视镜里对相叶莞尔一笑俨然自己是传说中驾着祥云的白马王子。

“相叶ちゃん，我们私奔吧。”

 

——落在相叶眼里那就是一胡言乱语的白眼王八。

他气血翻涌得要走火入魔，一开口差点被自己口水呛到：“樱井翔！你神经病啊！这是拍八点档吗？！你要狗血怎么不干脆明天冲教堂抢人呢给我停车！！”

前座一阵沉默，只有马达提速的声音听得相叶神经又断了一根。

当我不敢跳车啊！相叶怒火中烧真的去摸门把，才发现车门上锁了。他狠狠的捶了一下车门，捂着手疼得眼角直跳，咬着牙硬没出声。

一直没说话的樱井突然开口了。

“我想过的……抢新郎什么的。”

相叶愣了一下，抬头看去，樱井目不斜视的盯着前方公路。

“可是不敢。”

相叶冷笑，“你怕打不赢女方的亲友么。”

“……我怕你不跟我走。”

 

所以就拐骗？你这叫绑架我可以报警知道吗。

可相叶什么都没说。没心情说。

樱井最后那句话郁结在他心口不上不下，堵得他胸闷。

随便你吧。

他突然懒得去管。还没有确认的花也好，樱井要开到哪去也好，他们之间那些凌乱的过往也好。

他已经开始觉得这个故事让他疲惫。

车里再没有人讲话，相叶沉默的看着窗外延伸不绝的灰色道路，栏杆模糊的闪过，高远的青空下，绵绵的山脉在眼前缓缓排开。

只有两个人，在无尽的道路上走到不能再走。

曾经他觉得这是永恒来着。

 

在相叶接近放空状态时，车子突然停了。

相叶看看前不着村后不着店的高速，无声的望着樱井。

油箱指标显示为零。

樱井讪讪的：“其实我一冲动就出来了……”

相叶收回目光，暗暗叹气。

我当然知道你根本没什么计划。没有行李，没有食物，甚至连随身背包都没有，你当我真是笨蛋么。可好歹把油箱加满啊。话说回来，为什么非要开上高速这种不毛之地，你当私奔就真的是奔啊。

相叶腹诽得自己都好笑，结果真的笑了出来。他看着车外瞎转悠的樱井，想这可真不像他会干的事。

这个人连一直不离手的笔记本都不要了么，也不知道钱包有没有带。

樱井走回车边，一副难以启齿的样子。

“没什么车……手机也没信号……”

相叶禁不住扶着额苦笑：“你到底开到了什么荒郊野外啊。”

一边翻出自己的手机，信号栏光秃秃的一点盼头都没有。相叶想这剧情实在太糟烂了，回头告诉nino，让他编排个剧本去恶心人，万一骗到钱就分红。

这么想着又要笑出来，忽然听到樱井一句闷闷的我不知道。

相叶抬头，看到樱井靠着车身，脸色沉郁的盯着地面。

“我也不知道怎么会做出这些事，可我不甘心。”他侧过头倔强的看着相叶，嘴巴不自觉的噘起来，像他每次委屈时一样。

“我不甘心。”

他背对太阳站着，已经温和的午后阳光打了个眩目的光晕，很大的风卷着灰尘从他身边刮过。相叶仿佛在那光晕里看到当年还染着栗色头发，一身锋芒也不收敛的骄傲少年。从那时起一路磕磕碰碰的却也坚持下来，怎么现在樱井变成温和淳良的十佳青年，两人反倒落得如此田地。

真是……不甘心。

相叶于是趴上车窗，伸长手撸了一把樱井的头发，严肃青年的形象立马败坏了。

“笨蛋。”

相叶不轻不重的说了这么一句，尾音拖长有了嬉闹味道。他推开门跳下车，惬意的伸了个大大的懒腰，一直窝在车里快憋屈死了。

来回看看四周，他指着前面的路：“走下去试试吧。”

樱井不解的看着他。

“也许会有公路旅馆也不一定啊，或者有了信号可以打电话，总比呆站在这里强。”相叶说着也不管樱井，甩手便沿着公路走开了去。

诶——樱井怔了怔，也没有更好的办法，只得锁了车跟上。

 

一路无话。相叶左顾右盼像是郊游，樱井只是盯着他的背影，也不知想要看穿个啥。这么走了大概四十分钟，樱井开始不耐的时候，突然听到相叶兴高采烈的声音。

“哇！真的有小旅馆呀！”

樱井抬起头，看到前方路边赫然有家小小的公路旅馆，粗制滥造的招牌也在西沉的太阳里灿灿生辉起来。

“啊哈哈，我果然是miracle boy！”相叶大概真的很高兴，眉飞色舞的tension高起来，得意洋洋的冲樱井比了个peace。

樱井在原地停住，盯着相叶看，神色渐渐柔和得一塌糊涂。

相叶看着他眼里的感情一点点加深，心想糟了糟了，速速收回手指扭头往旅店奔。

“快点啦折腾了这么久我都饿了。”

 

好在钱还算充裕，旅店太小没有另设饭厅，两人开了间房叫了客房服务胡乱吃了些东西，坐在桌边想接下来怎么办。

手机还是没信号，旅店有部投币电话，可是进来时两个人都没去打。

樱井笑，“那么你是同意跟我私奔了吗，相叶ちゃん。”

相叶白他一眼，“我是没有零钱！”

樱井不再说话，只是笑，可那笑让相叶心里有点发虚。

零钱当然是可以找老板去换啊。可是相叶还不想打那个电话。当然不是为了私奔这种屁话，他只是突然想把节奏放缓。

打了那个电话，免不了一阵鸡飞狗跳，然后回去结婚，面对亲友寒暄微笑，摆出『我是世界上最幸福的人』的脸，喝酒庆贺胡闹。入夜后和那个姑娘做爱，几年后有自己的小孩，油盐酱醋操持辛劳，终此一生。

相叶发现他可以预见那一个电话后，像幻灯片一样迅速而规律的人生。这让他突然觉得累，于是想要稍微慢一点点。

慢一点，就像这个下午，荒诞混沌的时光。明明做了一堆无聊的事，可时间却仿佛还很长，扭头去看窗外，还能看见没有沉没的太阳，苍白温吞的挂在西天上。

像是时间被拉长了一样，他站在变了形的时间轴上，仿佛足够仔细品味这一路漫漫岁月。

和什么人一起，做些可有可无的，无聊事。

 

相叶呆坐在窗台上，想着这些出神，冷不防听到樱井一句对不起。

他回头看到樱井站在自己身边，带着歉意的笑。

“害你莫名其妙呆在这种鬼地方，对不起呐。”

他神情复杂的说着抱歉的话，可眼睛依然温柔得滴得出水，看多了，就中邪似的陷进去。

以后不要再随便这么看着别人了啊，很容易误会呐。

相叶垂下眼，轻轻笑起来。

“没关系，我很高兴。”

翔你说要私奔的时候，我其实很高兴。

这么想着，相叶重新抬起头，对樱井展开一个慢慢的微笑。

然后看到樱井的眼眸骤然变深。

“不要这么笑。”他凑近相叶，压低的声音和着喉咙深处的欲望。

“你这样，我会以为自己还有机会的，雅纪。”

 

吻热切得没有章法，但熟悉而久违的气息让人安心。相叶仰起头配合，只觉得抵在狭窄窗框的背有点疼。他想要提醒樱井别那么用力把他往墙里压，但张开口只换来对方更多的深入。他开始有点喘不过来，头晕晕的，渐渐也不觉得背上的疼痛了。

樱井把相叶拽倒在床时觉得自己挺变态。明明对方是个腿毛浓密骨头硌人还比自己高的男人，即便有半年没碰，这样的急不可耐连自己都意外。

相叶在他身下半眯着眼喘气，脸通红。樱井握住他的右手稍微加快，左手顺着相叶的胸口腰线臀侧一路滑到大腿根，感到相叶在自己手下一阵颤栗，腿软得沉手。他睁开眼迷糊的看着自己，哑着嗓子喊了一声翔ちゃん。

樱井觉得脑子里嗡一声有东西断掉了。想都没想就插了进去。

相叶没防着，不够润滑的地方猛一缩，樱井被卡在半道上紧得哼出来。

相叶比他更难受。毕竟很久没做不习惯，突然的疼痛让一口气窒在喉咙里，堵得眼里漫起水气瞅着像要哭。他在心里大骂樱井禽兽，嘴上却只有喘气的份。

樱井最看不得他那个样子，顿时觉得下身又涨了两分。可终究舍不得他疼，于是停下动作，探手在连接的地方轻轻打圈，等相叶适应。一边郁闷手边没有能充当润滑的东西。

彼此实在是熟悉，隔得再久，一触到相叶的肌肤，樱井就能迅速的反应出他的敏感带。一路点火下来，感觉身下人渐渐放松，一边盘算还要忍耐多久，一边俯身在相叶的锁骨上一寸寸咬着泻火，心里是恨不得整个吞下去。

相叶要被折磨死了。命根子还在樱井手里有一搭没一搭的弄着，快感时断时续，身体里像是顺着脊骨扯出一条线，不上不下的吊在半空。身后又涨得难受，那玩意烫得他想骂人，樱井却还在慢条斯理的啃他的骨头痒得他头皮阵阵发麻。相叶晕得发昏，伸手推他——“你磨牙啊！”

樱井囧得差点没软掉。他好气又好笑的用力咬了相叶一口，趁他分神时一气埋进相叶体内。

相叶叫了一声，带着点惨，眼泪到底给逼了出来，喉咙嘶着，半天憋出一句，疼……

听得樱井胃里一阵收缩兴奋得像是要痉挛。

他低头安慰的吻住相叶，缓缓动起来。听着对方含糊不清的呜咽，心想自己真的是个变态吧。

 

最初的疼痛过去后，也就渐渐的好起来。相叶伸手攀上樱井的脖子，越过他的肩头发现他们忘了拉窗帘，于是在一波波的快感里看到窗外满天的夕阳烧得如火如荼。

在窗户大开的简陋房间里，那样的夕阳作为唯一的背景，衬得两人放荡又纯洁。

雅纪雅纪。相叶听到樱井在耳边一遍遍低声叫着，非常非常动情。

他的眼泪落下来，悉数滴在樱井颈间，混着两人的汗水，消失不见了。

 

樱井洗完澡出来，看到相叶已经套好衣服，靠在床头望着窗外。头发湿淋淋的没擦干，往领子上滴着水。

樱井将手上的毛巾盖到相叶头上，话里满是宠溺的味道。

“老这样讲不听，感冒了就开心了。”

相叶嘿嘿笑两声，往后靠在他身上，抬手指指窗外。

“翔ちゃん，太阳落山了。”

“嗯。”樱井专心给他擦头发。

“翔ちゃん。”

“嗯。”樱井给他理了理擦好的头发。

“翔ちゃん……”

“嗯？”樱井有点好笑的丢开毛巾，从后面抱住他的肩膀，“怎么啦。”

相叶还没开口，响起一阵敲门声。

樱井奇怪的应了一声，“谁啊。”

“我。”

门外响起的，是松润的声音。

樱井愣住，相叶默默的起身打开门，和松润打了个招呼，然后回头对瞪着他们的樱井微笑。

“翔ちゃん，回家吧。”

 

太阳落山了。回家吧。

 

樱井怔怔的问松润，“你怎么会来？”

“我给润君打了电话，”相叶关上门，平静的说。“用投币电话。”

松润淡淡扫了一眼房间，不紧不慢的对樱井说：“你可真行啊。”

樱井背上一凉，头疼的明白ドS番长处在暴走的边缘，惹不起。

不过松润懒得搭理他，只对相叶说，“明天的花leader给你挑好了，伯父伯母那边nino给你瞒着，说是定了花后碰上很久不见的熟人所以要晚些回家。嘛，这也算是一半实话。至于新娘，你自己解释去，手机完全打不通，把人家急死了。”

相叶乖乖的垂着头：“知道了，太谢谢了。等过了这阵再找机会好好谢你们。”

“拉倒吧，又不是第一次给你操心了。”松润甩甩钥匙站起来，“走吧，回去还得几个小时呢。”

相叶嗯了一声，转头叫还愣在床上的樱井，“翔ちゃん。”

已经拉开门的松润看了樱井一眼，“还不走？你要想继续待着我是无所谓，不过我可不会替你交拖车费。”说着，掏出一张缴款单晃了晃，“自己去拖车公司领去。”

樱井低下头，狠狠闭上眼，再睁开时，恢复了正常神态。他起身收好缴款单，对松润道了谢，三人一起走了出去。

 

回去的路上谁都没说话。樱井和相叶一左一右各自占据后座一角，相叶望着窗外似在放空，樱井一路看着他的侧脸，觉得刚刚发生的事都恍惚如梦。

车子开到近郊时手机恢复了信号，相叶的手机接连着响起十几声短讯音，全是新娘小姐的。

相叶拨过去，立刻就接了起来，对方着实吓坏了，声音带了哭腔，却也没有多怪相叶，只是出于关心叮嘱了半天。

相叶也就编了个遇上熟人太嗨，没注意到手机有问题之类半真半假的谎，含笑听着对方的嘱咐，一直轻声细语的很温柔。

电话讲完后手机都发烫了，满手的汗。相叶甩甩手，对上樱井的目光，然后看着它们黯淡的垂了下去。

他看着别过头去的樱井，默默的想，其实不必如此。

 

你来找我，很开心

你要带我私奔，很开心。

还有久违的做爱，也很开心。

事到如今还能和你度过这样一个午后，真的，非常非常开心。

可是，那是个很好的姑娘。她温婉良顺，知书达理。家事也很擅长，做得一手好菜。对我的父母礼貌周到，还很漂亮。这样好的一个姑娘，只是跟我相亲认得，见过几次面后就决定将终生托付给我，甚至能够容忍我在娶她的前一天突然消失得像是再也不会回来。她不知道我们的事，不知道在她仔细试穿累赘的和式嫁衣时，我们在很多公里外的小旅馆里无耻的媾和。这样好的一个姑娘，不该为了两个任性自私的男人抹上任何的污点。你一向比我绅士，这些道理自然都是知道的，是不是。

所以不必如此，不必如此。

 

你自归家我自归，不过是时间到了罢了。

 

松润先把相叶送到家，樱井也跟着下了车，说自己叫计程车，不麻烦松润了。

松润也不拦他，只看着相叶。后者一笑，拍拍松润肩膀。

“放心吧，明天早点来就是，劳烦你们的事还多着呢。”

松润点点头，和两人告别后自己走了。

相叶目送车子开走，转身问樱井：“要我帮你拦车么？”

樱井摇摇头。

“明天……会来吗？”

“……大概吧。”

相叶低下头笑笑，突然想起什么，让樱井等等，自己跑进门，一会拿了什么出来。

樱井看到那大红信封就明白了，接过时突然眼睛一热，终归是忍住了。

“之前不知道你新家的地址，所以只打了电话，想着还是正式点好吧。其他人都是leader写的，不要嫌我字难看啊。”相叶一直笑着，并没有觉得太为难。

就像自己的眼泪在那个看得到夕阳的房间，已经偷偷流尽了一样。

 

相叶转身进屋时被樱井叫住了。

“雅纪。”他这么叫他。

相叶突然有点难受。樱井以前其实也不怎么叫自己雅纪，少有的几次都攒到了床上，可今天已经叫了很多次了。

但他还是笑着转过头，嗯了一声。

“其实车子抛锚时，我就知道这场闹剧该结束了。”樱井低声说着，细细看着相叶的脸。

“可之后你还一直陪我做了那么久的无聊事，我也很高兴。”

樱井上前两步，伸手将他圈进了怀里。

他抱得小心翼翼，一点点收紧手臂，把脸轻轻埋在相叶的肩头。

 

“雅纪，我喜欢你。很喜欢很喜欢，所以……恭喜。”

“…………谢谢。”

 

 

End


End file.
